


Hate and Fear and a Robot

by Ava_Poison



Series: Love and Tears and a Robot [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Poison/pseuds/Ava_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Love and Tears and a Robot. Clear turns out to not really be fixed. His brain is all screwed up and kidnaps Aoba. (kind of a spoiler). Aoba loses a few toes from torture, thinks his Scrap on Clear works and manages to escape. Clear finds Aoba and unceremoniously kills him. Oops sorry. (This one really kinda suck I know. It took me a while to find motivation to actually write this but yea here it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate and Fear and a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE GAME

Chains clank. The smell of cleaning products and other chemicals burn my nose. I don’t know where I’m at and honestly I didn’t want to know. The floor was cold underneath me; I was naked except for the chains around my neck, wrists and ankles. It was the worst possible situation I could ever be in and I didn’t know how to get myself out of it.

The last thing I remember was Clear…Clear and I were together…happy. I could have sworn he was happy. He was smiling, laughing, his arms were wrapped around me as we laid there. I didn’t understand what was going on and I had the worst feelings about it. Maybe he wasn’t fixed. Maybe he was degenerating still and his body wasn’t the same, his mind not what it was before. Maybe Toue wormed his way into Clear’s head and changed him. I hoped that wasn’t the case. I wanted Clear to be the same old Clear, the one I had fallen in love with in the first place. The one that would always call me Master and get shy when he said my real name. The Clear that always had that silly umbrella and gas mask in his huge pockets. The Clear that was supposed to be with me right now in my arms.

But that wasn’t the case. This was a new Clear; this was the Clear Toue had intended for him to be. The devious bastard robot who could use his voice against anyone who defied him. Similar to what I could do but I wasn’t able to use my power without having a crippling migraine. And I could feel a small headache starting right now, right behind my right eye. I tried to open them up but there was a cloth covering them. All I could see was darkness. A cold darkness. A chemical-scented darkness. I wasn’t in Glitter anymore. I didn’t know where I was.

The echo of footsteps drifted towards me and I flinched on instinct. I knew I was in trouble. “Aoba-san,” came an all-too familiar voice. Clear. My heart clenched in my chest at the sound of his gentle yet foreign voice. My skin began to crawl as what sounded like a jail cell door opened near me. The creak made goosebumps raise on my arms and I hated the feelings. Just go away. Leave me alone. Please don’t hurt me. Just leave me be, I wanted to say. I wanted to scream out these words, even though they were directed towards Clear. I felt a spark of absolute fear run through me when something cold and gentle touched me cheek.

“N-no…” I stuttered out, pulling away. The cold hand reached up and gripped a handful of my hair, yanking me forward. I was pulled up on my knees, my head maneuvered to look up even though I couldn’t really see anything at all but pitch black misery in front of me. Cold lips peppered along my jaw, the bridge of me nose, the cloth covering my eyes. Each kiss was filled with empty compassion, fake robotic movements to trick me into feeling it was the real Clear. But it wasn’t. I knew it wasn’t. My heart knew it wasn’t. The Clear I loved wouldn’t be this stiff with his movements. He wouldn’t be this eerie. He wouldn’t have me chained up like a defenseless animal only there for his pleasure.

“Aoba…be a good boy…” Clear said in a sharp tone. It made me cringe in fear at what he was going to do. He gripped my chin roughly and turned my head side to side as if examining me. I shook under his less gentle touch now. “Which should I take first…?” he asked himself. My blood froze in my veins. Take? What did he mean by take? Clear clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stepped away from me. “You know I love you Aoba. I’d hate to see you in so much pain…but the noises you make when you’re in pain are so delicious…I may have to prolong my ‘torture’.”

“C-Clear…!” I shouted with anxiety. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want anything taken. Especially all of this by Clear. I thought he loved me right, the way love was supposed to go.

“Each finger, one by one. Maybe start with the toes so you have less walking ability day by day. I think I’ll start with your toes then.” I tried to scoot back away from him, from wherever he may have been at that moment, but it was hard telling where he stood. All of a sudden I felt hands under my knees and behind my shoulders and the sensation of being picked up took over me. I panicked, wondering where he was taking me. He didn’t take me very far. Just outside of the cell and into a cold metal chair. My arms were strapped down, the chains attached to a hook to keep me from moving. I was being restrained against my will.

“Now if you don’t move this will hurt less than what it actually will,” Clear said in a matter-of-fact tone. I wasn’t reassured at all. In fact I was more scared. I heard something clatter on a metal tray near me. Oh no. It sounded like some kind of metal tool or device. I wiggled about trying to get free but it was no use. I was stuck there in fear. The chemical smell of disinfectant came to my nose and I crinkled it. 

From then on it was pain. My bare feet were gripped by Clear’s icy hands and I felt something else grip my right pinky toe. Something with metal teeth that clamped down hard. Pliers. They had to be pliers. The pressure on my toe grew and with one sharp pull my digit was ripped from the rest of me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the pain ripped through me. My whole leg was on fire. I could feel the blood pooling around my foot, slowly congealing in the open air.

“C-Clear!!” I screamed, my voice getting hoarse already. I wish my pain was dulling as fast as my voice was. Tears streamed down my face as Clear brought a hand upon my cheek. It felt slick as if my blood covered it. Oh God please don’t tell me he was enjoying this. Don’t tell me he was having fun doing this to me. The hand was taken away and I once again felt the sensation of the metal pliers to my next toe. “No! No stop it!!” I pleaded, trying to change Clear’s mind. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Don’t. Touch. Me. That same phrase continued to echo in my head over and over again as I searched for a hint of regret in Clear who stood rather close to me. None. Not a single ounce of regret. I did sense a bit of a playful air around him. He was definitely getting a kick out of this.

Rip. Another toe gone, more blood pooling around my foot. Another scream, but this time only gasps came out. The pain wasn’t as intense which meant my nerves were completely ruined. The clack of the pliers being set down rang through me and I almost let out a breath of relief. But I knew it wasn’t over. It was too soon. There had to be even more pain coming this way. Something wet touched my foot. Not wet like my blood. It wasn’t as viscous as blood. It was more like saliva. A saliva-covered tongue. God dammit Clear. He was tasting my blood. Sobbing gasps came from my mouth as I tried to move away to no avail. I weakly kicked at him but he held my weak appendage down.

“Be good Aoba. Be good like you were last night…” Rage boiled within me.

“How dare you,” I seethed. How dare he bring up yesterday. How dare he even associate himself with the Clear that I knew and loved most. This wasn’t right at all. None of this was right and it was tearing me to pieces. Literally. 

“Oh you’ll learn to love me again,” Clear said with an amused giggle. Something pressed against my lips. His blood-covered finger. He wanted me to suck it clean. I turned my head, denying entrance of his robot digit. He used his other hand to grip my jaw and force it open. His finger pressed against my tongue and the tinge of iron filled my mouth. Bile rose in my stomach and I retched up what little was in my stomach. Clear tsked in annoyance. “Keep that up and I will have to bathe you every time I see you,” he muttered with a sigh. It sounded like he was talking to a pet. A nasty dog that just came in from playing in the mud. At least a dog would have more freedom than I had at that moment.

“No more…no more please…” I begged, his finger still pressed hard against my tongue. I was half tempted to just bite down as hard as I could; Clear was a robot so he wouldn’t even fill anything. Then the image of myself getting electrocuted by his circuits flooded my head. Maybe it was worth it. Maybe it would kill me so I wouldn’t have to endure this. Clear pulled his hand away.

“I think you deserve to be punished,” he said with a sigh. The chains were released and I was picked up again. The sensation of being carried made my head spin. I wasn’t taken back to my cell; I was taken to what sounded like a completely different room where the lights were so bright I could see them through my black blindfold. Clear set me down on a flat table and strapped me down on it. My skin began to crawl as he started to talk.

“Aoba, I admire everything about you. I hope you know that. I admire every little thing about you, and right now you’re like my little Aoba doll. I get to do anything I want with you. Anything that I chose. And right now I chose to remove your appendage. Like your legs. Now, I don’t want to give you any anesthesia because I know you can handle the pain. I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life okay? Remember it as the moment I made you almost completely perfect. Starting with your legs so you can’t run away from me.” Something was unceremoniously stuffed into my mouth. Probably something that I could bite down on for the pain, I thought. I began to form a plan in my mind. I was going to use Scrap. But in order for that to happen I had to rid myself of the gag.

The lights dimmed a little as Clear began. He was slightly distracted, so I took that as a chance. I easily maneuvered the gag from my mouth and spoke up.

“Clear, let me go,” I said, my voice taking on that of what sounded almost robotic. That was “him” talking. Sly. I waited for it to take effect. Clear paused but I couldn’t see what he was doing.

“You think that’ll work on me? On my mechanic brain?” he asked calmly. I tried again.

“Let me go,” I said more sternly. There was a pause and a small gasp that sounded like it came from Clear was heard nearby. “Let me go. Unrestrain me,” I ordered angrily. A second went by. Two. Three. Something moved near me and the restraint around my chest loosened. It came off with ease. Then the one around my legs. Easily slid out of. I was shaking quite badly as I lifted my hand and removed the blindfold. I was almost blinded by the brilliant light all around me. Clear stood there, his pale face trained on me.

My heart clenched in my chest. He had a look of despair on his face, one that gripped my heart and I almost couldn’t move at first. But I willed myself to stand up. I willed my body to ignore the pain and start walking towards the exit.

“Aoba…” Clear choked out. His voice was full of emotion. I turned my head to look at him, glaring intensely.

“Clear,” I muttered, using Scrap one last time. This time I would break him. I was going to break him for good so he wouldn’t have to suffer, so he wouldn’t come after me…so my heart was finally settled. After having almost lost him I would be the one to bring him down. I would be the one to end his immortal life just with a simple sentence.

Sleep, Clear.

It was the very last thing his grandfather had ever said to him. It was the last thing he would ever hear from me. Clear’s eyes widened immensely as his eyes focused on my. They were dead. Who knew if they were dead from what I had said or if they had been dead for a while now. Tears welled up in his eyes and in my eyes, both of us feeling the strong emotion. It hurt to stand there anymore, so I took my leave. There was a hand on my shoulder when I turned around.

“A-Aoba…” came a quivering whisper. I didn’t have the heart to meet his eyes and see the pain and tears. I just couldn’t. I knew that if I turned around, that if I gave him an inch, he would certainly take it. He would strap me right back down on that table and remove my tongue if I slipped up. But I wouldn’t let that happen. I wasn’t going to let him break me even more. I mustered enough strength, shook his hand off, and left. I surely left a trail of blood on the stark white floors as I made my way out of the Oval Tower, out of Platinum Jail, out of Clear’s life. For all I knew my Scrap could have made him drop dead as soon as I left the room. For all I knew it could have had no effect on him and that he just let me go. I highly doubted the latter. It all seemed surreal as I made my way back home.

~~~  
I had just barely made it to the front of my house before collapsing not only from exhaustion but from blood loss. Major blood loss. The light pitter patter of feet ran up to me. Ren. When did he get there? I could have sworn he was still at Glitter. His little tongue flicked across the tears staining my cheek; tears from pain and tears from my aching heart. All of the emotions and feelings were blurring into one grey feeling, a mass taking up presence in my tight hot throat. Minutes passed, hours, days...I had no clue. It was all over for me anyways.

Koujaku had been at my house at the time, worrying about me with Granny. Ren had ran inside and told them of my unconscious body lying on the steps. I was carried inside and given immediate treatment. My blood loss, my digit loss, my emaciation from being starved for what seemed like such a short amount of time…all of that was taken care of. But what they forgot about or didn’t even address was the gaping hole in my chest. Not a physical hole. An emotional one. I know it sounds a bit melodramatic to say it like that but that’s what it felt like. That’s what it truly felt like.

Ren and Koujaku were there for me day in and day out, nursing my wounds, licking at my damned tears that didn’t seem like they would stop falling. I knew it was making my dehydration even worse but my body just wouldn’t stop. My mind just wouldn’t stop thinking of him. Clear. Of the man that stole my heart, lifted it up…just to watch it fall and shatter at his feet. I was devastated and nobody around me knew exactly what happened.

When I was finally able to walk only a little bit, I made my way as much as I could over to my window to stare endlessly out it, longing to be able to see the stars again like I had been able to back in Platinum Jail. Even though they had been fake stars, they brought me a sense of belonging in the universe, a place held even by such a tiny being as myself. Now I just stared at the tops of illegal buildings and signs. Nothing seemed real anymore. That’s what I thought when I heard it one night. Outside on the veranda…that song. That song. Where did I know that song from? It was so familiar to me. I would go look to see what had been making the melodious sound, but there would be nothing there. The veranda was empty, none of the windows of the houses nearby were open to let music out. It was as if the sound was coming from thin air. Every time I heard it throughout the months of my recovery I would hurry outside to investigate. One night it started when I was outside. That’s when I knew to turn around and look up. It was coming from there…the roof. From underneath that accursed vinyl umbrella.

“Clear…” I whispered to myself. Joy rocked through my numb body as I moved a bit closer, but I stopped in my tracks. “Clear…!” I repeated, this time in a lowly growl. He turned his torso to me and he gave a broad grin.

“Master!” It sounded like him. It looked like him. The presence felt just like him. The old Clear. The one I had loved. His tone was the same light and cheerful tone. It was as if I was in a dream. This couldn’t be real. This had to have been a dream. He stood up and hopped down onto the veranda, standing next to my shaken up self. He put the umbrella away and stepped even closer as if he was going to embrace me. But I felt it. I felt his brokenness. I felt his sadness. The linger of pain in the aura around him. This wasn’t Clear. I had been tricked again…just like last time. I took a step back, my back hitting the railing of the veranda.

That’s when he moved. Clear reached out and shoved me. I toppled over the veranda and fell. Fell straight to my death. Ironic huh? Just the single reverberating snap of my neck against the pavement below. That was what finally did me in. I honestly thought I would die from something else…something like being too involved with Scrap or with Rhyme. But no. It was a fall. And as soon as I hit that ground I was done. My existence was over. Never would I see Ren again or Granny or Koujaku. Never would I go to work at Heibon. Never would I be harassed by rhyme teams wanting me to join. Never would I. Never. No breath to escape my lips or fill my lungs. Never to breathe the words that would eventually kill me. “Clear.” Never had it been so clear that this would eventually be my fate. To be killed by unrelenting love for somebody. And Clear knew that. He wanted to end me before I ended him once and for all.


End file.
